


Shota King T.K.

by Willy_Wanker, zero_kun



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Belly Bulging, Bukkake, Collars, Come Inflation, Content approved by S.C.A.R., Deepthroating, Everyone Is Gay, Foot Fetish, Football | Soccer, Incest, Large Cock, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Orgy, Porn With Plot, Public Humiliation, Rough Sex, Scent Kink, Scents & Smells, Shotacon, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-06-26 12:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willy_Wanker/pseuds/Willy_Wanker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zero_kun/pseuds/zero_kun
Summary: Tai and Izzy take their relationship to the next level.





	Shota King T.K.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sirius16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirius16/gifts).



> This is a gift for one of my most supportive and devoted fans I do hope you enjoy!

It was a hot summer's day in Tai's home town of Odaiba. Just getting home he flung open the door and quickly kicked off his soccer cleats. He debated taking off his jersey, grabbing the hem flapping it but he decided not to. He rushed upstairs briefly saying, “Hi,” to his mother and Kari. His father had not returned yet from work. Sweat still poured from his tanned skin even in the air-conditioned house. He entered his room closing the door behind him, he was both excited and nervous at once. He sat in his desk chair anxiously swiveling back and forth, awaiting his boyfriend's arrival. 

Izzy and Tai have been dating for a few weeks now, after a rather rough break up with Sora. Over those weeks as Tai and Izzy became more intimate, they came to a unique understanding. It wasn't like Izzy was just some rebound. Tai's mind drifted to fond thoughts of his boyfriend. He respected him, admired his intelligence and most of all trusted him. So much so he was/is comfortable with relinquishing all control, all responsibility and all leadership. Which relieved Tai like no one could understand. Being the leader of the Digi Tamers was hard and stressful. Even being the captain of the soccer team was difficult; everything rode on him from the team's morale to his own responsibilities as captain.

He was so often the linchpin. The one who had to bear all of the weight. Again he reminisced, it was Izzy who lifted that weight off of him at least at home. It also didn't hurt that Izzy could provide porn and toys he bought online unbeknownst to either of their parents. Tai's lips curled into a kinky smirk at that last sentiment. He was lost in thought as he rested his cheek on his hand as he looked out the window. 

Suddenly his mother's yelling grew louder and louder until it snapped him from his daze.

“Tai! Izzy is here, I'm sending him up,” she hollered up the stairs, irritated at being ignored.

Tai whipped his head around to face the door, “Ok mom, sorry!”

Izzy twisted the doorknob to Tai's bedroom, an action he was very familiar with. Tai looked at his boyfriend as his chest deflated with relief. Izzy wore two satchels one strapped around his left shoulder hanging off his right hip and the other strapped around his right shoulder hanging off his left hip, they formed an X over his orange button up shirt.

The pale redhead smiled tenderly as droplets of sweat poured from his face. “We are definitely taking the train,” he stated, still catching his breath.

“Train?” Tai said inquisitively as he perked up.

Izzy made himself comfortable and sat on Tai's bed, “Yes, I found a place where people gather that, well share our interests. I actually got you a few things for our visit,” He mentioned, rifling through one of his bags. Izzy pulled out a spiked leather choker. “You'll wear it all day,” Izzy ordered as he reached over handing the choker to Tai.

Tai swallowed thickly as a dusting of red appeared on his cheeks, “Yes Master, thank you, Master,” he said as he placed the choker on his neck. It was tight but not unbearable. Tai didn't fully know what Izzy had planned but doing things in public was definitely a bold step for them. However, things were out of his control; he let all of the worries and all of the responsibility go. 

Izzy smiled a satisfied grin; his slave has surrendered all of himself. He stood from the bed and ordered, “Come, let's go, carry my bags.” 

“Yes Master,” Tai quickly did what he was told and followed Izzy downstairs. 

Izzy passed by Ms. Kamiya and bowed, “Sorry to bother you.”

The woman laughed and looked to her son, “No worries, that's a nice necklace hun,” she casually commented.

Tai blushed hard as he brought up his hand and lightly touched his new black choker. He glanced at Izzy who gave him a subtle nod, he said, “Thanks mom I should be back in time for dinner.” 

Down the street Izzy halted his advance, “Stop,” he said, and Tai did just that nearly freezing in place. Izzy reached into one of his bags Tai was carrying and pulled out a long, thin black leather leash. Tai had failed to notice a small metal ring on the collar and blushed even deeper when he heard the click of the leash being attached followed by a quick smooch from his lover.

“Everything will be okay. I'm in control, you trust me, right?” Izzy assured and questioned, looking deep into Tai's brown eyes. 

“Yes Master, Completely.” 

Izzy smiled contently and turned giving the leash a slight tug. “Come, we have a train to catch,” he said strongly, checking his watch. 

Eventually, they made it to the train station. Tai's posture was downcast the entire time he couldn't look up or make eye contact at all. Being lead around by a leash was embarrassing but he soon realized he should have changed out of his soccer shorts, they did not hide his growing erection well. Not having to wait long they boarded the train and took a seat. 

The train was crowded and they had many onlookers. Izzy took the glares and looks in stride.

Tai whispered, “Master?” sitting next to him.

“Yes?” The computer wiz responded.

“Where are we going?” he asked, glancing over.

Izzy confidently explained. “We are going to the Odaiba Leather Mens Club, where we can meet other people who like being dominated with bondage and have some fun, I didn't like almost getting caught a few days ago by your mom, so I think this is the best course of action.” 

Tai brought up a finger and scratched his nose. He gave a suppressed laugh. “Yeah, that was a close call; you’re so smart,” Tai admitted, leaning into his boyfriend. 

The train soon slowed to a stop, they disembarked and walked a few blocks to a nondescript building, an old converted rec center.

The two boys walked into the building. Tai had some apprehension twisting in his gut. 

Izzy looked to his distressed slave and ordered, “Stay right here I'll take care of everything, including this,” Izzy consoled and roughly grabbed Tai's bulge.

Izzy walked over to the front desk and informed the clerk, “I pre-registered for our membership online.”

The clerk simply continued to file her nails, “Names?”

“Izumi Koushiro and Taichi Kamiya,” he stated.

She typed on the keyboard in front of her and perked up a little. “Locker rooms are that way.” 

Izzy nodded and turned. He waltzed back over to Tai who stood there patiently and grabbed his leash and began to walk his obedient slave back to the lockers. They made a couple turns and then they were surrounded by bright purple lockers that stretched up to the ceiling. 

Izzy took a seat on the wooden bench that was bolted down in the center of the aisle, “Give me my bags,” Izzy commanded. 

Tai quickly handed the satchels to the redhead.

“Good now strip,” he ordered as he began to dig through the one bag. 

Tai did what he was told without question, he grabbed the hem of his jersey and lifted it over his head, working the leash through, revealing his toned mocha stomach.

Then he began to take off his shoes and socks but was interrupted by his master. 

“Leave your socks on,” Izzy blurted out.

Tai was caught off guard and sputtered, “Y-yes, master,” and proceeded to put his thumbs underneath the waistband of his soccer shorts and underwear. In one fell swoop, he pulled his shorts down with his tighty whiteys and stepped out of them. His respectable 6-inch cock throbbed with desire. Tai stood there in nothing but his sweaty soccer socks that covered most of his calves. He dug a finger underneath the choker pulling at it slightly. 

Finally, Izzy found and untangled a mass of leather straps adorned with metal buckles in chrome studs, “Here, put this on,” he said handling the full body leather harness to Tai.

Izzy couldn't help but stare intently at Tai while he was trying to figure out how to put it on, he admired his boyfriend's body very fit but small. Izzy started to undress, carefully unbuttoning each of his buttons. His normally pale chest was flushed red, an inherent sign he was hot and bothered as well. 

The nerd then meticulously folded his button-up shirt and put it next to him while getting to his feet. Next, he unzipped his tan cargo shorts, pulling them down and stepping out of them revealing his red plaid boxers. Again, he folded his article of clothing. Tai could see his boyfriend's nine-inch cock peek out from the leg of his boxers but those were soon off as well and in the locker along with the other folded clothing.

Izzy then dawned similar gear to what he gave Tai. They're both new to this, however, Izzy had to exude confidence and be bold like he has done this a thousand times before or else his slaves trust in him will be rattled. Izzy took a moment to collect himself and took a short breath, “Come on, let's have some fun,” he said in both a stern and playful way. Anyone else would say Izzy was grinning evilly but Tai knew better.

“On all fours, slaves don't get to walk,” Izzy corrected as they entered the main room of the converted Rec Center that can only be described as a dungeon. They looked past all the whips and chains and other instruments on the walls and the chairs and tables that frankly look like torture devices to see most of the occupants were huddled around a singular and what looked like smaller figure sitting in a chair on the far side of the room. 

As Izzy and Tai approached the backlit figures the white light that washed over them faded and they instantly recognized the two individuals in the middle.

Tai stopped crawling and exclaimed standing up, “Holy shit Izzy it's T.K. and Matt!” 

T.K. sat comfortably, on the edge of an ornate cushioned chair that could only be described as a throne with Matt's on his knees directly in front of him

All Izzy could do was gawk at T.K.’s flaccid twelve-inch penis which was draped over a naked kneeling Matt's head. He briefly looked down, the faint glimmer of Matt's cock cage shining caught his eye in the dim seedy light between his spread legs.

T.K. flicked his wrist in a waving motion and all of the other man slaves worshiping his cock scattered at the silent command all except for his cock rest. The young and very well endowed boy scoffed before he spoke, “You let your slave speak out of turn how pathetic,” T.K. could feel his cock rest begin to fidget,“ The last time Matt said something when I didn't say he could, he earned himself a new toy and a very hard spanking, You may speak cock rest.” 

Matt brought both of his cuffed hands up to his mouth and pulled out a bright red ball gag, “Hey, guys,” Matt said timidly averting eye contact.

Izzy was awestruck almost as much as Tai, they could not believe the scene before their eyes. Tai was the first to express his disbelief while Izzy's was calculating the probability of this happening in his head. “I didn't you two were so kinky!” 

Izzy gave Tai a rough tug of the leash jerking him a bit.

“Hey!” Tai shouted from the abrupt action. He began to question Izzy's judgment.

Izzy looked to Tai with a seriousness in his face that Tai was unfamiliar with. “On the GROUND!” He demanded, his cheeks burned with embarrassment. Tai's presence just diminished as he did what he was told.

T.K. just shook his head and sucked his teeth three times. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. Such an unruly slave. Stand cock rest.” 

“Yes, big brother,” Matt diligently and carefully moved out from underneath TK's massive girth and stood quietly next to the chair. T.K. scooted off his throne and offered, “If you want, I could help you train him.”

Izzy was experiencing a mix of emotions from self-doubt to shock to envy but mainly he was disappointed, disappointed in Tai that he couldn't have confidence in him and disappointed himself that he couldn't help Tai let go. If Tai did let go Izzy knew he wouldn't be asserting himself. It was so clear to him from T.K. and Matt's secret relationship that they have only witnessed for the past few minutes that, that is what they truly aspire to. 

Matt was so completely submissive and let T.K. be in complete control and while remaining completely dominant over Matt T.K. still remained sensitive to his slaves needs even picking up on only subtle tells. 

Izzy bowed gratefully, “I would love th-,” (smack) Izzy rubbed his cheek. Izzy eyes widened as he realized T.K. just slapped him. T.K. shook his hand from the firm strike. “When talking master to master you never bow or show weakness in front of your slave, we are equal.”

The atmosphere was tense, Tai visibly struggled to keep composure from seeing his master's assaulted. His fingers curled into a fist, his jaw clenched and a nearly inaudible low growl came from his throat. Matt subtly shifted his feet ready to defend his master if need be. 

The young boy merely glanced down towards his cock rest's feet and smile satisfied at the instinctive response.

Izzy's hand also curled into a fist with the thumb on top of the index finger, he brought it up to his mouth and coughed into it a couple of times. “I see, good tip.”

T.K. had a cocky grin plastered on his face. “Great, so I think a good place to start will be to remind Tai what his place is, what is that exactly Izzy?”

Izzy paused thinking and briefly looked to Tai. The sound of stifled moans, skin slapping, and cracking whips permeated the gap in their conversation. 

Izzy took a deep breath, “Tai is my slave, my pet, my property. His sole purpose is to serve me and please me,” he may have been talking to T.K. but the words were clearly aimed at Tai. Tai thought the words were harsh but knew their underlying reason, their subtext.

Tai thought inwardly, “yes, a slave doesn't give commands, a pet doesn't have responsibilities and property is taken care of. Be the subordinate and not the leader.” 

“Good, now, just saying that isn't enough. You have to follow through, put him in his place, punish him.”

Izzy lightly grabbed his chin in thought, “What do you propose?” 

T.K. placed his hands on his hips, his large cock began to swell at the lewd ideas swimming around in his head. “Well humiliation usually does the trick but a master doesn't usually order around another's slave but if you told him to listen to me, I think I have an idea that would be pleasing to us both.” 

The redhead's cock twitched with excitement, “Tai, you are to follow T.K.’s orders until I say otherwise, is that understood?”

Tai just answered barely above a whisper. “Yes master.”

T.K. then grabbed his cock rest's ass and pulled him in close; the younger brother trailed a finger sensually up his elder brother's torso. “You've been very good lately I think it's time you be rewarded,” his small hand drifted down to Matt's cock cage and twisted the combination in. The chrome cage hit the floor with a metallic thud. Matt's hard four inches has been leaking all day.

“Tai bend over my chair. Matt is going to have his way with you.” 

Izzy just groaned, “Fuck that's hot, do it Tai,” he said starting to stroke himself.

Tai was nervous he had only been intimate with Sora and Izzy but he swallowed thickly and crawled over to the chair. He rested his chest on the plush cushion, sticking his butt up, ready to be mounted. 

Matt eagerly jumped at the chance for release and let his instincts take over. Usually, he was the bottom so having the opportunity to top was truly a treat, even if it wasn't his sexy brother. He wasted no time grinding his small cock in between those firm tanned cheeks.

His pre-cum was slippery enough that when his frotting turn to penetrative humping, his tiny dick slipped right in with ease. 

Matt was like a rabbit, he was having a field day. His thrusts were quick and needy, the pitter patter of their skin slapping was audible. 

Tai blushed at how incredibly embarrassing and unsatisfying being topped by Matt was, "M-master please I need bigger, I need more," he begged All the while their Master's were getting chummy. T.K. gave Izzy a slight tap on the butt and gestured with his head. Izzy spoke up with the hint and encouragement. "No, this is your punishment for speaking out of turn," Izzy briefly looked to T.K. for guidance and just saw a slight smile.

Izzy and T.K. were standing there, watching every second with their cocks in hand. Soon, however, their little show was over when Matt pulled out and paint streaks of white across Tai's backside. 

"So, how else do you want to use your slave?"

Izzy smirked as kinky as his and Tai's relationship was there was one thing, one fetish Izzy and Tai hadn't indulged in yet. "Tai on the floor, on your back," Izzy barked with genuine confidence and authority. 

Tai dragged himself onto the hard floor as Matt sat on the ground leaning up against the leg of the chair, his chest rose and fell as he tried to catch his breath from his intense orgasm. Tai slumped back down, his shoulder blades impacting the chilling surface first. 

Izzy dropped to his knees at Tai's feet. "Lift up your leg," he ordered strenly.

Tai did just that, his ankle was firmly grasped by Izzy. Izzy's nose dragged up the sole of his clothed foot, finally reaching the tips of his toes. He nestled his nose in between the outline of his tiny toes, feeling them curl and push against his face. His nostrils flared as he inhaled his sweaty scent. His socks were soaked in his musky odor from the day's practice. The smell was enchanting to Izzy, his eyes fluttered at the alluring scent. "T.K. you may use my slave however you wish, thank you for the help."

The young boy grinned, he was excited to take Izzy up on his offer seeing how his own slave was out of commission for the time being.

Izzy grabbed Tai's other foot and pressed his feet together while T.K. came around and sat on Tai's face. "Eat my ass, slave." 

Izzy began fucking Tai's feet. The rough sensation of Tai's knee high green and white striped socks felt so good. He rolled his hips rhythmically in between his slaves feet, at the apex of each of his thrusts his foreskin pulled back revealing his pristine purple head.

Meanwhile T.K.'s massive length grew rock hard from Tai's stimulation, his hairless ball sac resting on Tai's chin. The weight of them was notable, filled with semen that needed to be released.

Soon they gathered an audience. The men that were cock worshiping TK earlier returned and encircled them. They were mostly silence only deep throaty groans and the pitter-patter of them beating off to the sight. Izzy was intimidated by all the eyes on him and swallowed thickly but continued thrust into his slaves warm feet, focusing on them.

T.K. noticed Izzy's minut change in demeanor. He lifted up his hands, egging on the audience, "Come on boys, how shall I break in the new meat!" He called out as he grinded his ass down harder onto Tai's face. 

The men got riled up at the opportunity, "Fuck him in the ass! Spit roast him! Slap him with your cock!" They all cheered.

The atmosphere was thick and heavy, steamy and hot. The sexual tension in the air was palpable. Bodies writhed around them in a horny mess. 

T.K. purred hungrily at one of the suggestions, "A spit roast sound fun mind if I get the ass?"

"I concur, not at all. Tai! On all fours," Izzy commanded with authority. 

Tai wormed his way out from under T.K. panting like a dog, he then nuzzled T.K.'s crotch before earning a stern slap on his pale rear which his tanlines accentuated.

The slave yelped but soon heard his master demand. "Turn around and present yourself like the bitch you are," Tai spun his body around without question and stuck his juicy ass up in the air like a dog in heat.

The bitch was loose from Matt's fucking from before so T.K. shrugged and lined up the exposed head of his massive member and with one strong thrust he buried himself deep in Tai.

That was when Tai yelped even louder than before from a twinge of pain but his mouth was quickly filled by Izzy's engorged cock. 

Tai was in another world T.K.'s dick was like night and day compared to his brother's. It filled him completely and was hitting his prostate like a truck. Tai tried to maintain his balance while he brought his right hand up to feel his flat tummy just below his bellybutton. Each time T.K. thrust into him he could feel his stomach bulge out at the young master's apex.

Emboldened, Izzy roughly face fucked Tai. The red head growled in pleasure as he shoved his nine inch cock down his slaves throat. 

The brunette struggled to breathe while getting his ass pounded, his moans of ecstasy were turned into gargles. The outline of Izzy's cock was visible along Tai's throat. The slave began to drool and slobber like the bitch he was.

Izzy's hands harshly gripped the sides of Tai's brown locks as he continued to forcefully roll his hips into his face.

T.K. dug his nails into Tai's soft hips while he just slammed his small frame against Tai's firm butt cheeks causing them to giggle slightly.

It had been awhile since the last time T.K. came, his large heavy balls slapped against Tai's, they longed for release. The group was covered in a sheen of sweat. Izzy and T.K. were on the brink of their climaxes. Tai used every muscle in his body as well as the strong hold Izzy had on him as leverage to bring both hands off the concrete floor and brought his left hand up to his neck, starting to stroke his master through his throat. His other hand tried to grab and massage T.K.'s monster cock through his toned belly.

It was Tai's action that sent his masters over the edge. The red-head opted to pull out allowing Tai to gasp for air, stroking his spit-covered dick he erupted long thick ropes of cum all over his slave’s face. T.K. on the other hand just unloaded all of his pent up semen, riding out his orgasm, Tai's stomach distended completely filled with the young master's seed. Tai just collapsed, rolling on his back showing his baby bump-like bulging belly. His hole was gaping and leaking cum onto the floor. 

Breathlessly, "Alright boys time to make Tai one of us, christen him!" The blonde ordered leaning back still reeling from his climax.

The group of men heeded their call to action, encircling the spent slave. They all grabbed their cocks with the utmost of seriousness for it was their duty as Odaiba Leather Mens Club members and, one by one, the men shoot spurts of semen. It splashed across the sullied boy's tanned skin. All Tai could do was lay there and take it, utterly defiled, catching his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to have Early Access for Fiction from SCAR consider becoming a beta reader for SCAR or even a collaborator if you have writing experience. Please give us a way to contact you on the application.
> 
>   
> [ Scar Application ](https://scarmoderators.typeform.com/to/MH5jOw)


End file.
